The Accidental Lost Girl
by SilentLurker
Summary: Peter Pan doesn't have time for girls. He's too busy scheming and running an island and whatnot. So when his shadow accidentally brings him a girl who actually WANTS to be there, Pan realizes he has a big problem on his hands. A big, annoying, beautiful, stressful problem that he might just start to fall in love for. Pan x OC
1. Chapter 1 Escape

**A/N:** Well hello thar! So I just got the idea for this story yesterday and I thought, hey, what tha heck. Why not. It's Peter Pan x OC, humor and romance. I know a lot of people dislike OCs (including me) but please give this story a chance. DUDE. CHANCEEEES ARE THAR FOR THE TAKING. :D

Anyway if you're a person who reads my other fics, the reason I'm just randomly popping up with a new story and I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while is BECAUSE I just moved and we didn't have internet connection until now. So yarr. I'll try to work on Stuck On A Berg and Welcome To My Life this week. I PROMISE!

I don't own OUAT. D:

* * *

Chapter 1 - Escape

Izzie was a girl of action. She didn't like being told what to do, and even more importantly, she didn't like being told how to do what to do whatever it was to do. SO that's exactly why she punched the neighborhood bully, Kevin Kevinston, in the face. Because he was being a butthead and telling her how to do stuff which she OBVIOUSLY already knew how to do. Psh.

Anyway, so she punched him and he ran away crying, making her smirk in satisfaction.

"Serves him right, that jerk." After that she biked home to see if a late dinner was waiting for her in the fridge. (She always waited until late to go home, for 2 good reasons). Hint: mom and dad

Not only was dinner not ready, but there was a party going on at her house that her parents had apparently _forgotten_ to tell her about. Izzie squeezed through the front door (the front hallway was completely crowded with dancing people that she didn't even know) and made her way as fast as she could towards the living room, trying to avoid any body contact.

As soon as she found her parents in the living room (wearing million dollar outfits and dancing a long with more people Izzie didn't know), she crossed her arms and waited until they noticed her.

She waited. And waited.

And waited.

The music was pumping so loud she thought her ear drums might pop.

"Oh, honey! There you are!" Her mom said, finally noticing her.

Izzie glared at her, not bothering to hide the anger.

"We're having a party tonight, pumpkin, so you can just order some pizza." Her father said, smiling like everything was all fine and dandy.

They went back to their party.

_Wow. Just wow. This is so like them_, Izzie thought, the anger boiling inside her like a pot of stew.

"I don't want pizza for dinner. I've had it the last three nights in a row." She told them, placing her hands on her hips.

They didn't seem to hear her.

"By the way, I'm failing Algebra 2. And Physics. AND Medical Science."

Her parents were less then oblivious; dancing the night away in each other's arms.

"I punched Kevin Kevingston in the face!" Izzie practically yelled. "And I think I broke his freaking nose!"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Izzie was about to turn and leave when she felt her mom's hand on her arm. She turned back around, her chest filling with sudden hope.

"Isabel, would you stop making all that racket? We're trying to host a party. Go to your room or something, gosh."

Izzie's hopeful face completely broke. She tore away from her mother's touch and ran as fast as she could to her bedroom, pushing random people out of the way. As soon as she got there she slammed the door, locked it, and fell on the ground against her bed.

As hard as she tried to keep the tears in and as strong as she tried to be, there had been too much pain for far too long. Izzie burst out with everything she had been holding in for her entire life. The tears, the truth, the torture; everything. It all came rushing out in one sick, cruel emotion:

Loneliness.

Izzie was alone, and she knew it. Her parents didn't love her. They didn't give a CRAP about her. They had reminded her only time and time again that she was their "accident" child, their big "mistake", and then laughed in her face as if it was just a joke. But it was true, and she knew it.

All the friends she ever had were backstabbers and liars. She never understood why people- teenagers, even- could be so cruel, but they were, and because of that very fact she had no friends. At least not any more.

The only person she ever truly cared about had broken her heart and torn it to shreds. Left her for another girl.

Izzie cried into her blankets, wondering why things had to be the way they were. Why was she even born into this family? She didn't belong there. No. She did NOT belong there. But then... where did she belong?

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Izzie's face snapped up. She stared at her window, the source of the creepy tapping sound. _What the heck was that?_ She thought.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

_Well I definitely know who it's NOT_, she thought sarcastically, wiping her tears away and standing up.

The tapping continued. Downstairs, the party and the ridiculously loud music also continued. Izzie bit her lip.

TAP. TAP. TAP

The 16 year old's curiosity got the better of her and she walked right up towards her window. She opened the blinds but frowned. All she saw was the pale moon and the dark sky that surrounded it. Yet the tapping continued.

_Okay, creepy..._

She opened the window.

Floating just outside her bedroom window was a man's shadow, a dark shadow that immediately held its hand out to Izzie as soon as her window was open.

"HOLY CRAP!" She yelled, scared and shocked and excited all at the same time.

The shadow motioned for Izzie to grab his hand, still floating there in her window.

"DUDE! What... what ARE you?!"

The shadow remained silent.

Suddenly a thought entered Izzie's head, seemingly out of nowhere.

_Peter Pan._

"Are you... Peter Pan's shadow?"

The shadow motioned again for her to take his hand.

Izzie stopped talking and realized what was actually going on. This was Peter Pan's shadow, at her window, in the middle of the night, and asking her to go with him... to Neverland!

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. This was a fairytale, a story she grew up loving to hear. This was her FAVORITE bedtime story.

And now it was real.

"I can't believe you're real!" Izzie told the shadow excitedly, not being able to contain her excitement. "I grew up thinking Neverland and Peter Pan were myths and now that I see you right here in my window I realize-"

Izzie stopped abruptly.

She turned to look at her bedroom door, locked, keeping anybody out. _As if anybody would come in anyway_, she thought.

Her parents were downstairs hosting their stupid party. They wouldn't notice if she left for one night. Heck, they wouldn't even notice if she left for a week!

She turned back to the shadow, who was still waiting for her to grab his hand. A newfound excitement took pit in her stomach, and without another thought, she ran back into her bedroom, grabbed a purse, shoved a few essential items inside it, threw it over her shoulder, and then ran back to the window.

She looked down for a second, anger bubbling inside her stomach. Izzie didn't belong in this place, with these people. Maybe, just maybe, she would be going to a place where she DID belong.

She looked up, grabbed the shadow's hand, and never looked back.

* * *

The landing was rough.

Peter Pan's shadow literally dropped her off in the middle of Neverland, but either he miscalculated where he wanted to drop her off or he just did it on purpose, because she fell straight down a landslide and then landed in a small clearing.

There was a lot of dirt and mud on her blue skinny jeans and T shirt, and a lot of twigs and leaves in her long wavy auburn hair, but other then that she was ok. She stood up and observed the area around her, but it was still dark outside so it was kind of hard to see.

Izzie buffed in irritation.

"So I come all this way to Neverland and you just drop me in the middle of nowhere?" She yelled out loud, wondering where the shadow had floated off to.

All the sudden she heard footsteps walking towards her; twigs cracking and leaves crunching underneath their feet. She had a pretty good idea who it would be, but she kept her cautions up just in case.

She looked up as a small group of boys walked out of the jungle, a couple of them holding torches. The oldest one and the one leading the group, 17 years old and wearing a black hood, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Izzie.

"What the? A _girl_?"

All the other boys stopped immediately when he said this and looked up at her to see for their selves. Expressions of confusion and shock came over their faces.

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" Izzie asked, placing her hands on her hips and frowning. "And aren't you guys supposed to be a bit... I don't know, younger? Not that I'm complaining." She remembered The Lost Boys being a lot younger, although she did note that there were some boys that were as young as 10 years of age there, ranging to 17. But 10 looked about as young as it got.

The guy with the hood completely ignored her. He looked outraged. "A _GIRL_?" He repeated, glaring at her like she was the cause of all his problems. "Why did the shadow choose a girl? What is the meaning of this?"

"Maybe it was an accident?" Another boy, a freckled brunette who was probably around 11, suggested.

"There are no accidents in Neverland, ya newb." Somebody else said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then what the heck is a girl doing here?"

"Pan is NOT going to be happy."

"That's for sure. After what happened with Wendy-"

"Everybody shut up!" The oldest one yelled, coming out of his momentary funk.

Izzie raised her eyebrow at all of them, completely confused at what they were even talking about. Chose her for what? And why would Pan be mad if she was there? Did it have something to do with Wendy Darling?

The one with the black hood walked towards her. "What's your name?" He demanded.

Izzie crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's Izzie. What's yours?"

The boy smirked. "Felix. I see-"

"Well then, Fartface, I see you don't know what the word "manners" means. And I take it you've never heard of a breath mint, either?"

The boys behind Felix started laughing, and he quickly twisted his head back and glared at them. They immediately became silent.

Felix turned back to Izzie.

She smiled.

The smirk slowly crept back onto Felix's face.

"Very funny, Izzie, but humor won't save you in this situation."

Izzie frowned at him.

"What do you mean? Save me from what?"

"I don't know WHY the shadow chose you to come to Neverland, but I don't care. Girls aren't allowed here. That is Pan's only rule. As soon as I find the shadow, you are going straight back to where you came from-"

"What?!" Izzie asked, shock and desperation laced into her voice. "No! You- you can't do that, I just got here!"

Felix stared at her with disbelief, his eyebrow raised.

"You... want to stay here? You don't miss your home?"

Izzie stared at HIM with disbelief. "Are you insane? Of course I want to stay here! I wanna stay here for the rest of my life- please, Felix, you can't send me back to my parents! I hate my parents- they don't care about me at all!" She stared into Felix's eyes, begging him to let her stay.

Something in Felix's eyes changed immediately, and it took her a few seconds to recognize it. _Understanding_. Had Felix hated his parents too, before he came to Neverland? Maybe they didn't care about him, like her own parents for her.

A few seconds went by, and she waited for his response. The Lost Boys behind them waited, wondering what would happen next.

Felix finally gave his reply. It was quiet but stern.

"I won't send you back to your parents, but that's not up to me. We must go to Pan. Only he can make that decision." Felix gave her one last fleeting stare before turning back and walking into the woods. The Lost Boys followed him. One of them, the 11 year old with the freckles, motioned her to follow them.

She smiled at him and followed, hoping that her escape to Neverland hadn't been for nothing.

* * *

They arrived at base camp.

There was a huge bonfire and a lot more boys then Izzie though there would be. They were sitting or standing around the fire, eating dinner, talking and laughing and whatnot.

Felix led the small group plus Izzie (who was walking at the very back of their group, not very noticeable because of her shortness) across the camp and towards Peter Pan. He was leaning against a tree and watching the approaching group.

Felix walked up to him. Peter smiled his impish, evil smile.

"You're finally back. Please tell me you're here with our newest lost boy; the heart of the truest believer?"

Felix tried not to gulp.

"Well... not exactly."

Pam's expression didn't change.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

Felix turned around and motioned for the group of boys to spread out. They did, revealing the newest lost boy- or, lost girl. She stood there eating a bowl of noodles that she somehow managed to snatch from by the fire. When she realized all eyes were on her, her eyes went wide and she looked up at Pan. Her cheeks were puffed out with a mouth full of food and a noodle was falling out of her mouth.

"Um... Hi." She tried to say, but it just sounded like gibberish.

Pan's expression changed.

He stared at her. Furious. Absolutely furious.

Izzie gulped down her food. "So, uh, I'm like new and stuff. Yeah... awkward."

"What is a GIRL doing here?!" Peter yelled at Felix, ceasing all noise and activity going on anywhere else. All eyes were on him.

Izzie's heart sank. She was getting sent back home for sure.

"I don't know," Felix said calmly, getting ready to explain. "She was there in the clearing when we found her, no one else-"

"I thought I made myself clear- NO MORE GIRLS."

"I know that. Your shadow chose her, not me."

Peter Pan stopped at this, turning his attention back on Izzie. She froze instantly, having gone back to eating the soup (it really was delicious soup). She suddenly dropped the bowl at her feet.

Peter stared at her, his face no longer twisted up in anger. She stared at him, at first she was scared at the loudness and anger in his tone but then she realized instead of a little boy he was probably around her age, 16 from the looks. And DANG he was cute. And he kinda had big ears

He walked right up to her, staring down at her (ya know because of the whole height thing) with a very unhappy expression.

She looked up at him, suddenly realizing she had a noodle on her face so she flicked that off and it landed on his shirt.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" She apologized, wiping it off his shirt while the back of her mind screamed at her "DUDE you're totally wiping his CHEST"

He glared at her. Then raised his eyebrow. Then glared again.

She smiled with her teeth, hoping with all her heart he wouldn't send her off the island.

"You are leaving this island. Now." Peter Pan stated. He turned around and walked away.

Izzie stood there. Crushed. Her heart sank to her feet, and she just didn't understand. So she didn't belong in Boston, and she didn't belong in Neverland?

No... No! This can't happen to her!

She refused to let it happen!

"NO!" She yelled, running straight for that blonde-haired butthead and slamming into him, knocking him to the ground. The wind was knocked right out of him, and the entire group of Lost Boys were shocked into silence.

"No, no, NO! I am NOT leaving Neverland! I don't care what you say!" Izzie cried out, slamming her fists into Pan's back but not really realizing what she was doing, only focused on what she was saying. "I hate my home! I HATE it! Nobody cares about me or gives a crap about me or whatever! My parents didn't even want me in the first place, they say I'm just an accident! I I don't know what else to do, I don't know where else to go. This is the only place I can go to escape all of that! You don't know what it's like having people you love and that should love you back but they don't!"

Pan sighed, his face shoved into the dirt. "Okay, you can get off me now-"

"Every freakin day of my life SUCKS because I have to deal with people that I once loved but now I hate because all of them have turned their backs on me!"

Pan was getting sick of the dirt taste in his mouth. "Alright, you can sta-"

"You just don't know what it's like... everything-"

"_ALRIGHT_! Get the bloody heck off of me!"

Izzie blinked, realizing she was sitting on Peter Pan. She snapped out of her dramatic monologue. "Oh, sorry."

She got up, allowing Pan to get up and wipe the dirt off his pants. Izzie looked around and realized that while some of the boys were moved by her depressing backstory, some of the boys were trying not to laugh by the fact that she had just been sitting on Peter Pan.

Pan looked up at her and sighed, an annoyed look on his face.

Izzie rubbed the back of her head and closed her eyes. "Er... Sorry for sitting on you."

Pan crossed his arms, a slight hint of amusement on his face. "You pounded on me too. With your fists. Repeatedly."

"I did?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Suddenly he stepped closer to Izzy, and she remembered again how cute he was. "I DO know what it's like. We all do," he told her, motioning to the rest of the Lost Boys, who had sad expressions on their faces. "To be alone. To feel unloved, rejected, lost. That's why we're here." He looked her square in the eyes. "That's why I'm here."

Izzie nodded her head. "So... Peter Pan. You're not a silly little boy or anything... you're really like a guidance counselor?"

He raised his eyebrow, completely thrown off guard. "What? _No_! Nevermind. You can stay. Just never tackle me to the ground _again_."

Izzie smiled the biggest of smiles, as did a couple of other boys who had been secretly rooting for her.

"Yay! Holy crap thanks so much!" Suddenly she attacked him again, this time with a hug, which again threw him off guard, and which made some of the other boys who had been trying not to laugh start laughing as hard as they could.

Pan glared at them, then pushed Izzie away.

"Yes, yes, your welcome-"

"Isabel. My name is Isabel." She smiled at him, a sincere, brown-eyed smile that for some reason made his insides go all fuzzy.

"You are welcome, Isabel." Pan said firmly, before leaving her side and walking towards the middle of the camp. "Listen up, boys. Isabel is our new Lost Girl."

"Is she gonna be our new mother?" Somebody asked.

Pan glared at the ground, thinking of a certain girl from his past. "No." He said through gritted teeth. "Most certainly not. She is to be our sister, so make her feel at home." And with that, he walked out of camp, looking far from happy.

The whole camp cheered excitedly, and Izzie looked around at everyone, feeling a new kind of emotion she'd never felt before. She felt her smile grow wider as everyone cheered, and when Felix walked up to her she was surprised to see that HE was smiling.

Well, smirking. But close enough.

"Well, looks like you get to stay after all." He said, and she smirked back.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Fartface, but it looks like you're stuck with me."

He rolled his eyes but kept his half-smile. "Looks like it. Come on; Billy here will show you to your tree." He nodded his head over to the 11 year old boy with freckles, who was smiling up at Izzie with a friendly face. Izzie smiled back. (Actually they were about the same height... ya know... Izzie being Hobbit-sized and all coughcough).

She followed Billy and started chatting excitedly, something like "I get my own tree? Shweet!" and Felix knew she would have no problem adjusting.

It was Pan he was worried about.

He left camp and followed Pan to where he knew he would be. A secluded place in the jungle.

Felix approached with caution, but Pan was the first one to speak.

"I wonder why my shadow chose her. She's a lost girl, that's obvious, but girls aren't allowed and the shadow knows that." Peter said a loud. He turned around and faced Felix. "Your thoughts?"

"If the shadow chose her to come here, then we know its not by accident. She's a special girl. She's here for a reason." Felix replied, telling Pan what he had gone there to tell him in the first place. "I'm sure we will find out her purpose as time goes by."

Pan pondered on this, looking down, and Felix was silent.

"I agree. She is important for something..." Suddenly his head snapped back up. "Any news on our two special "friends"?" He asked, his face twisted into a devilish smile.

Felix smirked. "They say they have located him, and they are putting the plan into action as we speak. We should have the heart of the truest believer within weeks."

Peter Pan's smile was as wicked as the blade of a knife. "Perfect."

* * *

A/N: In the great words of Ian Malcolm; _Well, there it is_. I hope you like it and please comment with your feedback because I really wanna know what yall think! I think Peter was a little OOC. D: Oops. Oh well, there's always next time.

I'll update soon!

_-Lurky_


	2. Chapter 2 Initiation

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! :D And for favoriting this story AND for following it. Thank you thank you thank you! I know I started this story randomly but now I've actually worked on it and I'm so excited for it. So this chapter might be kinda super longish... which I didn't intend for, it just kinda happened that way So yarr.

Please enjoy! I don't own Once Upon A Time.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Initiation

Morning time was Felix's favorite time of the day. He didn't have to stress over anything, like what horrible evil schemes he would have to be taking care of for Pan later on that day behind everyone else's backs.

Yup, morning time was good.

Felix sat around the fire with everyone else and ate his pancakes, munching thoughtfully, but making sure not to show it on his face. Oh ho ho, no. Showing any signs of thoughtfulness would be a sign of weakness. And he had a rep to protect. So he made sure never to show any thoughtful emotions. ESPECIALLY during breakfast (cuz these pancakes were really dang delicious).

Two boys, the youngest boy Billy and a 15 year old name Thomas, sat with him, munching on their own pancakes. Thomas shifted his eyes around, making sure no one but them three could hear them, before saying,

"Twenty bucks says the same thing that happened with Pan and Wendy will happen with this new chic."

Felix choked on his pancakes.

"Wait, what?" Billy the brunette freckled boy was confused. "What happened with Wendy?"

Felix coughed and gagged and tried not to die, grabbing his water and practically shoving the whole bottle down his throat.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot you were a newbie," Thomas replied, rolling his eyes. "How do you NOT know what happened with Wendy?"

Felix finally caught his breath, inhaling deeply and then letting out a big breath. "Gee, guys, thanks for the _help_."

Thomas blinked.

"And anyway, where would you even get the twenty bucks?" The oldest boy asked.

Thomas opened his mouth and then shut it, realizing his dilemma.

Felix smirked. "Exactly."

Billy was getting more curious by the moment. "Who cares! We can think about that later. What happened with Wendy?"

Thomas stretched his arms and then folded them behind his head, sighing loudly. "Oh, nothing too exciting. Basically Wendy could only stay for one night and Pan made her our mother and everyone loved her, and then they went off on this crazy adventure together but another lost boy got involved because he was jealous and him and Pan battled to the death, and Pan won of course, but Wendy hated him for killing another boy, so at the end of the night she told him she never wanted to see him again and it broke his heart."

Billy's jaw hung open in shock but Felix just rolled his eyes.

"That's not what happened. Were you even here when Wendy was our mother?"

Thomas stuck his nose in the air. "Well, no. But I've heard the story."

"Which version?" Felix asked.

"Does it matter? The version that the boys tell is the cool version." Thomas said, smirking, and then taking a huge bite of his pancake.

Billy looked up at Felix, hoping he would explain the real version of the story, but he just looked down at his breakfast in silence.

Felix remembered the story. The _real _story. He remembered Wendy Darling, who acted as his mother for just one night but was the best one he ever had. He remembered that Pan had never been so happy, in Felix's entire life of knowing him, until the time he spent with her.

Billy was just about to say something when Thomas whispered, "Guys, shut up! It's Pan."

Felix looked up. Pan was striding towards him casually, looking around at all the boys. He stopped walking at Felix's feet.

"It seems we're missing someone," Peter Pan said, talking to Felix and his little group. "Where's our dear sister?"

Billy was the first to answer. "I think she's still asleep. Want me to get her?" He offered, smiling up at Pan all happy and whatnot.

Pan grinned, but shook his head. "No need. I'll wake her up myself. Why don't you prepare her breakfast?"

Billy nodded, and Pan walked over to the tall pine tree where Izzie's own personal tree house was in. He flew up to to top, far off the ground, and walked through the doorway, which was made up of vines falling from the top of the door (to give her some privacy).

Her "treehouse" was a very small room. The only things in it were a bed, a window, her purse laying on the ground, and her black combat boots next to that.

And her, of course, curled up on the bed and snoring very loudly.

Pan rolled his eyes at her excessive snoring and walked over to her.

"Ohhh Isabeeel, wakey wakey time for breakfast." He taunted, watching her as she slept. The blanket they had given her had SOMEHOW ended up halfway out the window, and she was cuddling the pillow with her arms and her legs.

Pan raised his eyebrow.

This girl was... strange.

"Isabel, it's time to wake up." He repeated, reaching out to touch her arm. As soon as he made contact with her skin, however, suddenly her hand grabbed his arm and twisted it, holding it in a painful twist. Pan looked up in shock, finding her staring back at him in just as much shock as he was in.

But there was something else there.

She was _scared_. Absolute terror was the expression on her face, and he couldn'tunderstand why that was.

"Isabel, it's _me_. What's wrong?" He asked, demanding to know what had made her react so strangely.

Izzie stared at him for a few more seconds before realizing what was going on. She let go of his arm and sat back on her bed, taking a deep breath. The expression of terror was no longer on her face, but she still looked pretty shaken up.

"I, uh... nothing. I'm fine. I guess I just had a nightmare or something." She told him, blowing her hair our of her face.

Pan stared at her, a questionable look on his face. He knew there was more to this then just "a nightmare", but he decided not to press on.

"Very well, then. That probably wasn't the way you wanted to get out of bed in the morning, but now that you're up you mineaswell start the day. Billy has your breakfast waiting for you." He told her, crossing his arms.

Izzie nodded her head, then looked up at Pan. A smile slowly spread across her face.

Pan raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Izzie replied, shrugging. "I'm just... Glad I'm here, is all."

Pan kept his eyebrow raised, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm sure you are. Now hurry up; breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh, right!"

Izzie ran across the tiny room and started putting her shoes on. She tumbled to the ground while pulling on her first boot (causing Pan to facepalm), and then just shoved her right foot into her other boot and was ready to go.

They walked outside her treehouse, where Izzie was about to grab the rope that would allow her to climb down, when Pan told her not to.

"What? Why not?" She asked impatiently, placing her hands on her hips.

Pan smirked

"Because, Isabel, this is where you learn to fly."

Izzie's dark brown eyes popped out of her face.

"EXCUSE ME?" Some of her spit landed on Pan's cheek.

He blinked.

"BOY, I DON'T DO NO STINKING FLYING, NO AIR PLANES- HECK- I DON'T EVEN DO ROLLER COASTERS, SO WHAT IN MICHAEL JACKSON'S NAME WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I WOULD WANNA FLY?"

Pan opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THE LAST AIR PLANE RIDE I HAD, I THREW UP ALLLL OVER THAT POOR ATTANDANT'S FACE-"

"MY GOODNESS WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Pan interrupted, losing his cool, glaring at her and curling his hands into fists.

Izzie did the duck face.

"... Sorry."

Pan sighed and rubbed his head, trying to get rid of his newfound headache.

"It's fine. Just... PLEASE refrain from yelling in my face."

Izzie nodded her head.

"Alright... You don't have to fly." Pan told her, crossing his arms. He nodded towards the rope. "Suit yourself."

Izzie frowned.

"Really? You sure?"

Pan smirked.

"Quite sure."

The Neverland newbie was too gullible. She smiled and thanked him, and then grabbed the rope.

Right before she grabbed it, it dissapeared, causing her to fall off the tree.

Izzie immediately screamed at the top of her lungs. The Lost Boys looked up at her, but none of them looked too worried. In fact, most of them went back to getting second breakfast.

So Izzie kept on falling, but about 15 feet before hitting the ground, something came and placed its arms around her waist, and then they were flying forward- high in the sky.

Izzie's eyes were clenched shut, and she was holding on tight to the arms that were holding her. After a few seconds she realized she wasn't dead and opened her eyes. Then she looked behind her.

Peter Pan, _of course_, had caught her and was laughing gleefully. He looked down at Izzie, smirking. She noted how close their faces were. And how cute he was.

And how big his ears were.

"If I throw up on you, it's your fault." She explained matter-of-factly."

Pan just laughed as they soared through the sky.

Izzie sighed and looked forward, anywhere but down. She held on as tightly as she could to his arms.

"Hold your arms straight out," Pan told her in her right ear. "It'll at least feel like you're flying."

"We ARE flying!" Izzie replied, having to almost yell over the sound of the wind.

"I'M the one flying." Pan replied.

Izzie huffed but then did as she was told. Slowly, she let go of Pan's arms and extended her hands on both sides.

_He was right!_ She thought excitedly. _He's the one doing all the work, but it feels like I'm flying!_

Izzie laughed excitedly and looked back at Pan, who grinned boyishly.

"You were right! I feel like a giant bird! WEEEE!"

Pan laughed and nodded his head, brushing his chin against the back of her hair.

"Just whatever you do, don't let me go..." Right when she said that, Izzie looked down at the island below them and a queasy feeling found its way into her stomach. She quickly grabbed his arms again and stopped smiling. Pan felt the mood change immediately.

"Are you ok?" He asked, but even as he asked it he knew their flight had come to an end.

"Pan... take me down now." Izzie mumbled, clenching her eyes shut and trying not to throw up.

Pan swooped down and landed softly on the ground, letting go of Izzie, who quickly took refuge next to a tree, holding onto a low branch for support. It took a few minutes for her to get her stomach to calm down. Pan waited patiently, eyeing her the whole time.

When she thought she was all better, Izzie stood up and sighed. She looked over at Pan.

He looked at her, waiting.

"I _really_ don't like flying." Izzie told him regrettably, smiling glumly and placing both her hands on her stomach.

Pan walked over towards her, raising his hands in the air to talk. "Yes, but you must admit, that WAS exhilarating. Wasn't it?" There was an excited twinkle in his eye that Izzie somehow knew he must get whenever he was flying.

"Yeahhhhh, _no_." The girl replied, shaking her head firmly. "I mean it was pretty cool for a few seconds before I looked down and felt like I was gonna fall. But exhilarating? Not so much."

"I wouldn't have let you fall," Pan told her, sincerity in his voice. "And if you ever decide to fly again, which I think you should, then I give you my _word_ I will not let you fall. I promise."

Izzie stared up into his eyes, smiling. _Aw, that is so sweet of him!_ She thought to herself, realizing again how attractive he was. And how close they were.

Pan looked down into her eyes, smiling sincerely. Then he mentally kicked himself. _What am I doing? Promising to never let her fall- why would I do that? She's just a girl; it's not like she's more important then anyone else._

He was about to cut their little moment short when Izzie beat him to it.

"Thanks for the promise, but I can promise YOU that I am never ever ever EVER ever flying again." She told him, shaking her head in dismay. "I hate it."

Pan smirked, chuckling. "Well then, that's a shame. At least you got to experience what it was like for a little while." He turned and started walking away. "Come on, then, let's head back to camp."

He only got so far before he realized that Izzie wasn't following him. He stopped and turned back, confused to see her just standing there, clutching her stomach.

"Isabel? What are you doing?" He walked back to stand in front of her, annoyed. "You might think we have all the time in the world, but I have a very strict schedule to-"

Suddenly, and without any warning whatsoever, Izzie bent over and barfed all over Pan's feet.

He stopped talking. Horrified.

Izzie stood up straight and wiped her mouth.

"Bleh... that was so gross. Alright, let's go." She grumbled, leaving Pan and heading for the woods.

Pan stood there.

"What are ya waiting for? Just use your magic, make it disappear, and voilà!" Izzie called back to him. "Now let's gooooo!"

Pan tried really hard to stay calm. The anger boiling inside him was so immense, he thought he might explode.

After a few seconds, he sighed. Using his magic, he made the nasty stuff disappear and then followed Izzie into the jungle, hoping she hadn't already gotten herself lost.

One thing was defaintly certain: he did _not_ like this girl.

* * *

When they arrived at camp, Pan whispered something to Felix and then left to do who knows what. Izzie ran straight to Billy, who was still saving breakfast for her, and chowed down on chocolate chip waffles with extra syrup.

Felix smirked, watching her eat. She had barely eaten four bites when he said loudly,

"Who wants to play a game?"

The Lost Boys cheered loudly and Izzie looked up excitedly.

"Ooh, I love games!" She said, setting breakfast aside and standing up.

"That's good, because you're going to be a very important part of this game." Felix told her. He snapped his fingers and a boy walked up carrying an apple and a crossbow. He gave the apple to Felix, who put it on his head, and then gave the crossbow to Izzie.

Izzie's eyes went wide.

"Duuuude this is so cool! How do I use it?"

Felix resisted the urge to facepalm.

"You'll figure it out. Anyway, the game is simple. Try to knock the apple off of my head."

The boys cheered loudly, and Izzie shrugged, smiled excitedly, and raised the crossbow. She aimed it at Felix and was about to fire when he realized she was pointing it at his chest.

"Well, here goes nothing-"

"WAIT!" Felix yelled, holding his hands up and ceasing the Lost Boys' excited cheers.

Izzie lowered the crossbow and frowned at him. "What? I was totally just about to fire!"

Felix breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Um, Fartface? Are you sweating?" Izzie asked.

The boy with the black cloak looked around, realizing all eyes were in him. He cleared his throat.

"You know what? How about we play a different game?"

The Lost Boys groaned in disappointment. Among their cries was Izzie, who was complaining the loudest.

Felix glared at them.

"This is the SECOND time I almost died today, so unless you're happy about me almost getting killed, I suggest we play another game." Everyone sighed but agreed. Izzie curled her eyebrows in confusion.

While everyone else dispersed, Izzie walked up to Felix, still holding the crossbow. "What do you mean this is the second time you almost died today?" She asked.

Felix sighed, taking the apple off of his head. "I choked this morning on my pancakes. And you weren't aiming for the apple, you were aiming for my chest." He relied bluntly.

Izzie dropped the weapon and slapped her hands onto her cheeks, looking shocked.

"Holy crap! I almost KILLED you!"

"Izzie, it's ok-"

"No it's not! No, no, no! I should've told you about my terrible aim! Felix, I am soooo sorry!"

Felix raised his hands, signaling her to stop talking.

"It's fine. I've survived things much worse then pancakes and a crossbow." He told her, pointing to the large scar on his cheek.

Izzie shivered. "I can't imagine."

Felix smirked. "Nope, you probably can't. Anyway, now we need to find a new game for you to play to initiate you into the Lost Ones."

"Dude, seriously?" Izzie became excited again at once. "My initiation is through a game? Like what?"

"Well it's usually the one we just did, but since that didn't work out, I'm trying to think of a new one. What games do you like to play?"

"Legend of Zelda, Ratchet and Clank, Call of Duty Black Ops, Spider Solitaire-" She stopped talking when she saw the confused look on his face. "Uhh, never mind. You've definentily never played those games before."

"Do you want to teach me how to play them?" Felix suggested, still a little confused.

Izzie smiled, trying not to laugh. "No, let's do a different game. How else can I become an official Lost One?"

Felix rubbed his chin, thinking. Suddenly Izzie jumped with excitement. He raised his eyebrow.

"Dude! I have a perfect idea!"

"Stop calling me dude! What does that mean, anyway?" Felix asked, frustrated.

"Don't worry it's just a kind of nickname," Izzie explained, waving it off. "Anyway I have an idea for my initiation, but I'm not sure if you'll allow me to do it. It's definentily not something Pan would approve of."

Felix was intrigued.

"What is it?" He asked.

The girl shifted her eyes around and then looked back up at Felix, smiling excitedly. "Well... it involves a feather."

* * *

It was just a little bit past midnight. Izzie was still awake, too eager to sleep. She lay down on her bed and stared out her window at the clear night sky. A soft breeze drifted in and made her shiver, but she didn't mind it. She loved it in Neverland.

It was way better then the home she had before.

From outside her window a low whistle sounded, and she knew it was Felix, signaling it was time for initiation. She hopped out of bed , pulled on her shoes, grabbed something from her bag and then left.

Once she was on the ground she called out for Felix.

"Fartface! Where are you? It's so flippen dark-"

"I'm right here." The Lost Boy said from right behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"DUDE! You scared the crap outta me!" Izzie whispered angrily, glaring at where she thought he was standing.

Felix smirked, sad that she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Calm down, and keep your voice low. Billy should be here any minute with the feather."

"Sounds good."

A minute passed by in silence. Then another minute.

Felix's nostrils were suddenly met with the most foul of stenches. He tried not to gag.

"Izzie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just FART?"

"Ummm... no."

Felix facepalmed.

"Guys? Guys are you here?" A new voice sounded, accompanied by the crunching of twigs and leaves. "It's me, Billy."

"Billy! We're over here!" Izzie whispered loudly, quickly followed by a sharp "Shh!" from Felix.

Billy walked over to them.

"Ok, I so I have the feather. Do you have the ice cream?" He asked Izzie, though he could barely see her because the tall trees surrounding their camp were blocking the moon.

He heard her sigh in annoyance. "We went over this a thousand times, kid. It's SHAVING cream, not ICE cream."

"Oh. Aw..."

"_Anyway_, do you have everything you need?" Felix asked, sounding impatient.

"Yup!"

"The feather?"

"Yup!"

"The shaving cream? Whatever that is..." Felix mumbled to himself.

"Yup! And I already tod you guys, it helps when you shav-"

"Yes, yes, shave your bear or something, we heard you the first time."

"BEARD! Shave your beard! And not JUST your beard! There's a lot of freaking parts you need to shave, especially for girls! It is a hassle! Ok, GOSH!"

There was a minute of very uncomfortable silence following that sentence. Billy coughed.

"ANYWAY..." Felix began, trying not to feel so scarred for life (pun not intended). "Remember, Izzie, that this is your initiation. If you succeed in doing this and you don't get caught, you are officially a Lost One. But if Pan DOES catch you, your cover story is that you were just doing it for fun; as a game. Got it?"

Izzie nodded her head. "Understood."

They began walking towards the largest and oldest tree in their camp; the tree that Peter Pan slept in. There were two torches attached to the tree, so they could finally see each other. Izzie looked towards Felix.

"There's no rope. How do I get up?"

The older boy smirked. "That's part of initiation. Telling you wouldn't be very fun, now would it?"

Izzie squinted at him. Then she turned to Billy.

"Ok, kid. I'm ready for this. Give me the featha."

Billy handed her a large red feather and she shoved it in her back pocket, the can of shaving cream in her other one. She starting walking up to the tree but before she got any farther, Billy called out,

"Good luck in there. You'll need it."

Izzie turned back and raised her eyebrow at the obvious fear he had in his voice.

"Good luck? I'm just doing a practical joke- it's just a game. If Pan wakes up and catches me, it's not like he's gonna get mad and do something horrible to me." She told them, laughing. "Peter Pan likes games."

Felix and Billy exchanged a look.

"He does like games, but nobody likes being awoken in the middle of the night." Felix said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

Izzie shrugged, then smiled. "That's true." She gave Billy a reassuring smile, who didn't look reassured at all, and then walked around the large tree in search of a way up.

It wasn't that hard.

On the opposite side of the tree was what looked like a rope that had not been used in a very long time, tied to a branch.

"Well thar ya go..." Izzie mumbled to herself. She untied the rope and began climbing.

The climb felt a lot longer then it probably was, but by the time Izzie had reached the top she was sweaty and had newfound cuts and mosquito bites on her, and she just wanted to get initiation over with.

Pan's treehouse looked exactly the same as everyone else's, box-shaped and made of wood, with vines as a door. But when she walked inside, she was shocked to see that it was 5 times as big as it looked from the outside.

_Must be that Neverland magic_, Izzie thought, impressed but too tired to be excited.

After then she went into ninja-stealth mode. Crouching to the floor, rolling sound-lessly on the ground, and walking flat up against the wall... were all things she WISHED she could have done. But, alas, she was tired, impatient, and not very agile.

So instead she tiptoed over to where Pan's bed was, at the middle wall of the room (and making the floor creak on every step). Then she crawled on the ground next to his bed. Her head popped up to where a sleeping teenage Pan slept; quiet and serene. Hi chest rose up and down with every breath, and his face was scrunched up into something that Izzie thought she recognized as guilt.

_That's strange,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder what he's guilty for._

Either way, she was just glad he slept without a blanket. It made her plan a LOT easier.

Izzie went to work. She took the tools out of her back pockets and sat them on the bed, careful so that they would't touch Pan's arm. She uncapped the can of shaving cream and sprayed the white substance all over her victum's hands. After she finished, she paused to observe her work. Then she gave him a white mustache.

And a goatee.

And a unibrow.

Izzie tried not to laugh as she recapped the lid and stuffed it back into her pocket.

Next came the hard part.

She grabbed the feather, her heart racing. She couldn't tell if Pan's face still looked guilty or not, because of the facial hair she had given him. She felt a little bit bad about that.

Hovering the feather close to his face, Izzie was right about to tickle him when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Wait... Wendy..."

Izzie completely froze. When she realized the voice belonged to Pan, her blood turned to ice. _Is he awake?!_

"Wendy, please... I'm... I..."

_No, he's still sleeping_, she thought, inwardly breathing a huge sigh of relief. _I didn't know he talked in his sleep. Maybe I should just finish the job and leave_?

But curiosity got the better of her.

She waited until he spoke again, and this time she could definentily see the guilt scrunched up in his face.

"I'm sorry... Wendy, I'm so sorry... please don't do this..."

Izzie stared at him, completely entranced in what he was saying. She knew who he was talking about; Wendy Darling, of course, and she _thought_ she knew the story of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. But she didn't remember anything like this.

Of course, the story wasn't exactly right. And now that she was actually here on the island, Izzie realized that many things were different. The camp looked different, the boys were a lot older, they didn't wear animal costume, and Pan seemed more in power somehow. Those were just a few difference that Izzie had spotted upon her arrival here.

"Wendy..." Pan spoke again, recatching Izzie's attention. She held her breath.

He was obvisouly reliving some horrible memory from his past. With his face scrunched up in such pain, Izzie just wanted to wake him up and end his torment. Like he had done for her the night before.

But she knew she couldn't. She had to finish initiation.

"No, please... I'll give you anything... Wendy... Wendy...

"_WENDY_!"

Izzie couldn't stand it anymore. She tossed the feather aside and grabbed Peter's arms, shaking his body as hard as she could.

"Pan! Wake up!" She cried out, and a second later Pan sat up and stared at her, something wild in his eye.

"Hey, it's ok! It's just me," Izzie explained, raising her hands up in a defensive position. "You were having a nightmare. About Wendy."

"Wendy?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. He looked shocked and confused, and angry and tired all at the same time. But at the mention of Wendy's name, his eyes turned into a sad shade of melancholy.

Izzie nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Wendy... You were apologizing to her and asking her not to do something." Although she really really REALLY wanted to know what the whole nightmare-Wendy-thing was about, she knew not to question him about it. It was obviously a touchy subject for him.

"Oh." Pan looked down, realizing what he had been dreaming about and letting the harsh truth of reality wash over him. After about a minute, he looked back up.

He did a double take.

"_Isabel_?!"

Peter Pan had finally come to his senses.

"What do you think you are doing in my room in the middle of the night?!"

He still hadn't noticed the shaving cream all over his hands. Or his face.

Izzie smiled awkwardly, trying to remember what her cover story was.

"I uhhhh umm well, I was playing... a game!" She finally remembered, looking up at him in achievement. "Yeah, I was playing this really awesome middle-of-the-night, try-to-find-the-red-feather game, and um-" Izzie grabbed the feather and raised it high in the air. "Oh what do ya know! I win!"

Pan did not look convinced.

"Right. Well, good job on THAT, but do you mind never coming into my room ever again?" He asked rudely.

Izzie nodded her head glumly.

"Good." Pan sighed. "Gosh, Isabel, there's no rules on the island but I'm starting to want to write down some rues especially for you."

"It's ok, Pan. I know I'm special." Izzie beamed, taking pride in her craziness.

For some reason unbeknowest to Pan, his lips curled up when she said that and formed into a boyish grin. He distinguished that nonesense before she could have a chance to notice it and start assuming crazy things. But little did he know, she HAD noticed his boyish grin. And crazy things, she did assume.

"Ok, well... see ya in the morning!" Izzie said quickly, before rushing out of there like he had the plague.

Pan raised his eyebrow, wondering why she had left in such a strange fashion. Shrugging, he lay back down in his bed and scratched his head.

Pan's eyes popped back open.

_What the heck is this strange substance on my face? ...and my hands? What the?!_

"ISABEEEEEEEEEL!"

Down on the ground, Izzie, Billy, and even Felix were laughing like crazy as they heard Pan's distant shouting.

"I can't believe you just pranked Peter Pan!" Billy said, holding his stomach. Izzie shook her head, trying to stop her laughter. "I can't, either! But he caught me, so did I fail initiation?" She looked up at Felix, looking for approval.

Felix looked down at her, smiling more then smirking. "You know Izzie, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

Izzie smiled hopefully.

"And anyone crazy enough to prank Pan is okay in my book. Welcome to the Lost Ones."

"YES!" She said excitedly, jumping in the air and then hugging Billy.

"Congratulations, Izzie!" The youngest boy said happily, giving her a big smile. "You're officially the first Lost Girl to join our group!"

Izzie grinned at him. It was only her second day of living in Neverland, but she knew for certain: she finally found where she belonged.


End file.
